Aoi
by Tamashitsumo
Summary: Hinata quedó viuda y es una madre dedicada a sus dos hijos. Himawari es una niña feliz pero desea encontrar a su príncipe azul. El médico Itachi Uchiha quiere ser algo más que un príncipe azul para la pequeña y su madre, pero un celoso e influenciado Bolt no le dejará las cosas fáciles./ Cap. 3 Porque ella ya no puede seguir y él necesita una razón para seguir. Lemon.
1. Hospitales

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

 **Pareja:** ItaHina

 **Advertencia:** UA

 **Notas iniciales:** Hola! Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas, el cual fue creado para cumplir la petición de **Blacklady Hyuuga**. En las notas finales pondré el pedido que ella hizo, para que la gente que no quiera saberlo, no se spolee.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **~~~ Aoi ~~~**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1.** **Hospitales**

.

.

.

El carro avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad de Kohona. Las tres personas que viajaban en aquel automóvil iban en un lúgubre silencio opacado a momentos por los débiles sollozos del pequeño rubio que viajaba en la parte trasera.

— Vamos, Bolt… tranquilo, estoy segura de que todo estará bien — Una bella pelirrosada le dijo desde el asiento del copiloto.

La noche anterior, Sakura recibió una llamada por parte de lHinata, donde le había pedido que cuidara de Bolt esa noche, pues Himawari no se había sentido bien y la había llevado al hospital de urgencias. Sakura aceptó de inmediato y le dijo que no se preocupara por el pequeño rubio, así que llamó a su esposo Sasuke para decirle que cuando terminara su entrenamiento con Bolt, lo llevara a casa con ellos.

En esos momentos llevaban al pequeño rubio de regreso a su casa, pues más temprano habían dado de alta a la niña y ambas ya estaban en su hogar.

— Tsk, no deberías llorar, debes ser fuerte para proteger a tu madre y a tu hermana — Dijo Sasuke mientras maniobraba para estacionarse frente al edificio donde vivía la familia de su difunto amigo.

— Lo sé, Sasuke-sensei — Respondió el niño, pero es que no quería que nada malo le pasara a su hermana.

— Llegamos — Exclamó Sakura mientras abría la puerta del automóvil. Bolt se apresuró a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y corrió para llegar a la puerta de su casa.

— Muchas gracias por cuidar de Bolt anoche — Hinata les hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando los tres entraron a la casa.

— ¿Cómo está Hima? — Preguntó Bolt un poco ansioso.

— Esta mejor, ahora duerme en su cama — Respondió Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ve a verla — Le sugirió Sakura, a lo que el niño asintió y se dio prisa en subir por las escaleras.

Una vez que desapareció la mirada tranquilizadora de Sakura se esfumó y dio paso a una expresión seria.

— ¿Qué sucedió esta vez? — Preguntó la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su esposo.

Hinata se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos y entonces pudieron notar las dos ojeras que adornaban sus ojos.

— Cuando volvíamos del supermercado se desmayó — Dijo mientras estrujaba sus manos. — Por suerte iba llegando Lee, el vecino de al lado y nos pudo llevar de inmediato al hospital.

— ¿Qué dijeron los doctores? — Preguntó Sasuke.

— Tiene bajos niveles de hemoglobina, eso la hace estar cansada todo el tiempo. Tiene mareos y poca energía… — La pálida piel de la peliazul perdió el poco color que tenía — Aún falta hacer más estudios, pero los doctores creen que podría tener una falla cardíaca, o leucemia…

Los tres adultos guardaron silencio.

Sasuke apretó los puños. Cuando murió Naruto, hace seis años, se juró velar por la familia de su mejor amigo, pero esta situación lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Sabía de los problemas económicos que tenía Hinata, pues en el accidente donde murió el rubio, bolt y ella salieron lastimados y su pequeña fortuna se fue en los gastos médicos. Ahora ella trabajaba como profesora en la universidad de Konoha, pero no tenía un gran salario. Si ahora debía lidiar con una enfermedad como la leucemia, iban a estar en serios problemas.

— Dame el recibo del hospital — Ordenó Sasuke, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, no podía evitar ser un poco grosero.

— No es necesario, Sasuke-san, pero se lo agradezco mucho. — Respondió amablemente. — Han sido de gran ayuda al cuidar a Bolt.

— Tsk — Sasuke se molestó un poco, pero sabía que esa chica era muy orgullosa, no iba a aceptar fácilmente su ayuda. Miró a Sakura para saber qué decir.

— Hinata-chan, en ese caso déjanos pagar los estudios, Himawari es nuestra querida sobrina y queremos apoyarte en estos momentos. — Sakura se levantó y se sentó al lado de la peliazul. — Queremos ayudar a la familia de nuestro mejor amigo… ¿Qué dices? — La tomó de las manos.

Hinata se mordió el labio. Por supuesto que necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería causarles más molestias, Sasuke había acogido a Bolt como su alumno de artes marciales, sin cobrarle ni un yen a pesar de ser el actual campeón de artes marciales en Japón. Sakura también la ayudaba, pues cuando tenía tiempo libre de su trabajo, solía llevar a pasear a los niños, lo cual ella no podía hacer porque a veces debía tomar trabajos de medio tiempo para conseguir un poco de dinero extra. Sin olvidar que, en todas las fechas especiales como sus cumpleaños, Navidad, Acción de gracias, reyes y en vacaciones de verano llenaban a los niños de regalos como ropa y juguetes que ella no podría darles.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo, no es justo poner sobre ustedes una carga que no les corresponde. — Sus ojos se humedecieron. — Ya hacen mucho por nosotros.

— Naruto me golpearía si supiera que estaba en mis manos ayudar a sus hijos y no lo hice. — Sasuke respondió y sacó su billetera. — Sakura y yo estaremos fuera de la ciudad un tiempo considerable, ya que iremos a Pekin al torneo internacional de artes marciales. Así que toma este dinero para que nos vayamos tranquilos.

El recuerdo de Naruto entristeció a la mujer, quien de nuevo declinó lo más sutilmente la ayuda.

Sakura entendía el dilema de Hinata pero también quería ayudarla, de la manera que fuera posible… Entonces una idea llegó a su mente.

— Ya sé, Sasuke-kun, ¿Podríamos hablar un segundo?

Entonces Hinata se excusó diciendo que iría a ver a los niños para darles un poco de privacidad.

— Se me ocurrió algo — Sasuke alzó una ceja para darle a entender que tenía su atención. — Podrías pedirle a Itachi que atienda a Hima-chan, de esa manera podemos pagarle directamente a él. Además, sabes que es un buen médico.

— No. — Dijo cortantemente. Sakura ya esperaba algo así. — No pienso pedirle nada a él.

— No es momento de ser orgulloso, Sasuke. Hazlo por Naruto.

— Tu sabes perfectamente que él y yo terminamos con cualquier clase de relación, no pienso que eso cambie ahora…

— Sasuke, sé lo que pasó, pero ya pasaron muchos años, sólo piénsalo por un momento…

— No y punto. — Concluyó el moreno y la chica se desanimó, pero decidió jugar una última carta.

— Está bien, entonces ya vámonos — Se puso de pie. — Pero primero vamos a despedirnos de los chicos.

Sasuke asintió con el ceño aún fruncido.

Pedirle un favor a Itachi… nada en el mundo lo valía, pensó mientras subían las escaleras.

Pronto entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con una escena muy conmovedora. Himawari estaba acostada en la cama, mirando el techo mientras Boruto le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que todo estaría bien. Hinata estaba sentada en la silla mecedora observando con tristeza a la niña y con la mente perdida, al punto de que no los oyó entrar a la habitación.

Sakura carraspeó.

— Sakura-oba-san, Sasuke-oji-san — Murmuró la pequeña mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— Hola Hima-chan, venimos a verte ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mucho mejor, mamá prometió que me dejaría ayudarla a preparar ramen para la cena — Respondió la niña muy contenta.

— ¡Sí! El ramen es lo mejor del mundo — Aclamó Bolt y el matrimonio Uchiha vio por un segundo el espíritu de Naruto acompañando a los niños. — Vamos Hima — El niño ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pie.

Hinata sonrió, quizás vio lo mismo que sus visitantes.

Himawari comenzó a caminar, pero cuando estaba cerca de llegar a sus queridos tíos, tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por los buenos reflejos de Sasuke quien la sostuvo a tiempo.

— Gomenasai, soy un poco torpe — Murmuró la niña un poco avergonzada, pero el rostro de Hinata volvió a descomponerse, los médicos le habían dicho que la falta de coordinación era un síntoma de la leucemia.

— No te preocupes, te llevaré cargando — Le dijo Sasuke y la llevó en brazos hasta la cocina. Ahí la sentó en una siila. — Ya nos vamos, pórtate bien — Le dijo.

— Hai oji-san — Y le dio un abrazo., fue entonces, al separarse, que pudo observar los moretones que le quedaron a la niña por los sueros y medicamentos intravenosos que le suministraron en el hospital y aquello le dolió. Recordó a Naruto llegar corriendo a su casa y gritarle desde afuera "Voy a ser papá de una niña". Vio a Himawari y suspiró.

Pronto llegaron las dos mujeres a la cocina y justo cuando Sakura abrazaba a Hinata para despedirse e indicarle la fecha de su regreso, Sasuke habló.

— Hinata — La aludida volteó y vio al Uchiha sacar un bolígrafo y empezar a escribir en una servilleta. — Toma este número, es de mi hermano, es médico y sin duda podrá ayudar a Himawari — Le extendió el teléfono a la mujer.

— Es de los mejores de Konoha, y no cobra mucho — Le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias, Sasuke-san — Dijo Hinata tomando la servilleta.

— Promete que irás con él. — Dijo Sakura tomándola de las manos — Nunca está de más una segunda opinión.

Hinata lo pensó, aquello era cierto.

— Hai, sería bueno consultar a otro médico — Y les sonrió.

— Genial, entonces nos iremos tranquilos a Pekin. — Sasuke se despidió de Hinata y salió de la cocina en busca a Bolt para despedirse.

— También cuídate tú Hinata — Sakura le dio un último abrazo. — Esos dos estarán bien si tú lo estás.

— Hai, muchas gracias por todo — Hinata acarició el cabello de Himawari.

— Te traeremos muchos regalos de China.

— Muchas gracias oba-san.

— Listo — Dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta.

— Nos vemos — Se despidió Sakura y ambos marcharon.

Pronto llegó Bolt a la cocina y juntos comenzaron a cocinar.

.

.

.

Unos días después Hinata dejó a Bolt en la escuela y pidió un permiso para faltar para Himawari, pues ese día tenían cita con el doctor Itachi Uchiha en el hospital central de Konoha.

— Mamá — Decía Himawari mientras viajaban en tren de camino al hospital. Habían tenido que vender el auto para pagar la escuela de los niños. — Chou Chou-chan me dijo que, si besas un sapo, este se convierte en un príncipe azul, ¿Es cierto?

— Bueno, los príncipes pueden estar en cualquier parte, aunque dudo que sea muy agradable besar a un sapo. — Hinata miró por la ventana.

— Si… — Se quedaron un momento en silencio. — Mamá, ¿Papá era un príncipe?

Hinata sonrió.

— Tu padre era el príncipe más guapo y amable del mundo.

— ¿Y de qué color era?

— Mmm… Naranja, era un príncipe naranja — Hinata le sonrió. — Bajamos en la siguiente estación.

— Yo quisiera encontrar un príncipe azul. — Declaró la niña con mucha inocencia.

— ¿Y qué harías si tuvieras un príncipe azul? — Preguntó su madre muy divertida de las ocurrencias de su hija.

— Bueno, iríamos a comer helado, jugaríamos en el parque… — Mientras salían de la estación del tren, Himawari comenzó a ver varias familias caminar tomadas de la mano. — Me subiría en su espala y le pediría que me llevara a la escuela.

— Pero yo te llevo a la escuela — Hinata la miró un poco sorprendida.

La niña se sonrojó.

— Es que mamá se ve muy cansada en las mañanas, me gustaría que tuvieras más tiempo para estar en cama.

Hinata besó a la niña en la cabeza.

— Mamá no está cansada, en realidad me gusta mucho llevarlos a la escuela y recogerlos.

Himawari asintió, pero insistió.

— Aun así, haríamos muchas cosas juntos — Alzó sus manitas.

— Ya casi llegamos — Anunció la mujer, mientras continuaban caminando.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

Cierto, Hinata olvidó contarle a la pequeña que tenía cita con un nuevo doctor.

— Vamos a conocer a un nuevo doctor. — Hinata notó que el rostro de su pequeña se ponía azul.

— No me gustan los hospitales, duelen mucho — Sobó sus brazos, aún recordaba los piquetes que le hicieron la semana pasada.

— Lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo para que tengas más energías.

— No me gustan los hospitales — Volvió a decir cuando dieron la vuelta en la esquina y el gran edificio blanco se mostró frente a ellas. — No quiero ir, mamá. — Se detuvo.

Himawari solía ser muy obediente y aunque Hinata comprendía su miedo, era necesario que se atendiera. Ya tenían los estudios de sangre y más, pero ahora era necesario que un médico la diagnosticara.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que hay príncipes azules en todos lados? — La pequeña asintió. — ¿Por qué no empiezas buscando en el hospital? Una nunca sabe, yo encontré a tu padre en el supermercado. Hanabi-oji encontró a Konohamaru-kun en la estación de policía. Sakura-san conoció a Sasuke-san en un parque.

Himawari negó.

— Tengo miedo, los hospitales duelen.

— Estaré a tu lado en cada momento. No te preocupes. — Y le sonrió a su hija.

No muy convencida, Himawari asintió y juntas caminaron de la mano hasta llegar al hospital.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Itachi Uchiha se encontraba saliendo de consulta.

— Tiene una cita en media hora — Le informó su secretaria.

— Gracias, iré por un café y regresaré a tiempo. — Indicó mientras salía de su consultorio.

Si era honesto, se encontraba un poco intrigado por lo que sucedería pronto. No era normal que luego de diez años, su hermano pequeño, quien le dijo que no quería volver a saber nada más de él, le llamara pidiendo un favor.

 _Itachi, necesito que atiendas a la hija de Naruto, pero no les cobres, dame a mí las facturas, yo me haré cargo del costo_ , habían sido las palabras de su ototo. Se sintió tentado a preguntar por qué, pero prefirió no desperdiciar aquella oportunidad y le dijo que sí, pero que solo le entregaría las facturas en persona. Sasuke maldijo, pero aceptó, aquello hacía todo el asunto más raro.

— Pero es una buena oportunidad para volver a ver a Sasuke — Se dijo así mismo de buen humor.

Aún recordaba al rubio andar de un lado a otro gritando que Sasuke era su mejor amigo, le alegraba que Sasuke se preocupara por la hija de su amigo, aquello le decía que su amargado hermano tenía personas valiosas por las que se preocupaba. Debía darle las gracias a Naruto por todo lo que había hecho por Sasuke cuando lo viera. Lo último que supo de él era que se había casado y que esperaban un niño, aquello fue hace cosa de 10 años, en la época en que su hermano se marchó de su vida después de aquel incidente.

Mientras bebía en la cafetería su amarga bebida, vio entrar a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azul, pero no pudo contemplarla mucho tiempo porque una chica se atravesó.

— Buenos días Uchiha-sensei, — Era la pasante de medicina que lo había asistido ayer en una operación. — Me preguntaba si usted quisiera salir a cenar esta noche…

Itachi suspiró. Realmente odiaba lastimar a las chicas, pero sabía que era mejor cortarles las alas antes de que se ilusionaran más.

— Lo siento Yamada-san, me temo que a mi novia no le gustaría que aceptara — Dijo lo más educadamente posible. Era mentira que tuviera novia, pero quizás así el personal femenino lo dejaría en paz por un rato.

— Hai, lo lamento Uchiha-sensei. — Y se marchó triste.

Itachi miró su reloj y se apuró a beber su café. Buscó con la mirada a la bella mujer, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Pronto emprendió el camino de regreso a su consultorio y descubriría que había detrás de la petición de su hermano, debía ser algo grave para que acudiera a él.

Una vez llegó a su consultorio, se sentó a esperar mientras observaba el cielo a través de su ventana. Unos golpes lo devolvieron a la realidad.

— Sensei, su cita de las diez está aquí.

— Hágalos pasar, por favor.

Su asistente asintió y unos momentos después la puerta de abrió dejando pasar primero a una pequeña niña de cabello azul y tras de ella la mujer de largo cabello que vio en la cafetería.

— Buenos días, soy Hinata Hyuuga y ella es Himawari Uzumaki — Habló la mujer.

— Pasen y tomen asiento… yo soy Itachi Uchiha…

La niña abrió grandes los ojos.

— ¿Es hermano de Sasuke-oji? — Preguntó pues la curiosidad pudo más al miedo que le infundían los médicos. Ese hombre de largo cabello negro y sujeto en una coleta se parecía mucho a su tío favorito.

— Así es, tú debes ser hija de Naruto-kun — Le sonrió.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

— ¿Usted conoció a mi papá?

— Así es, desde que era pequeño visitaba seguido la casa al ser amigo de Sasuke. En realidad, hace muchos años que no lo veo, esperaba verlo hoy, pero por favor dele mis saludos. — Se dirigió a Hinata quien desvió la mirada.

— En realidad Naruto falleció hace unos años, poco después de que naciera Himawari — Respondió la mujer como si se tratara de un mantra. La gente a veces se mostraba escéptica de conocer a una mujer joven viuda, pues Hinata a sus 32 años se veía joven y mantenía una figura envidiable.

Itachi sintió un golpe en el pecho. Debió ser un golpe duro para Sasuke perder a su mejor amigo… pero no solo para él, frente suyo tenía a una ojerosa mujer y una niña más pálida de lo normal.

— No lo sabía… lo lamento.

El pesado ambiente fue interrumpido por la inocencia de la pequeña.

— No importa, papá está en el cielo y nos cuida desde ahí.

— Eso es cierto — Asintió Itachi — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

— Himawari ha estado sintiéndose mal, cansancio extremo, a veces le cuesta trabajo mantener el equilibrio, se ve más pálida que antes y cuando corre tiene problemas para respirar. Aquí tengo los estudios que su anterior médico le mandó — Le entregó el sobre con los papeles. Itachi los tomó.

— ¿Hay enfermedades en su familia?

— Sí, mi madre sufría de arritmias cardíacas y mi padre hipertensión. No sé sobre los padres de Naruto y él, bueno, no tenía ninguna enfermedad crónica. Yo tampoco.

— Entiendo… — Comenzó a leer los análisis. Después de revisarlos por un rato, Itachi las volvió a mirar. Himawari bostezaba, mientras notó que Hinata comenzó a cabecear un poco.

— Bien, creo que tengo una idea de lo que podría tener Himawari, pero antes de asegurar algo, me gustaría hacerle un par de pruebas más.

Hinata abrió los ojos y asintió.

— Debemos tomarle una muestra de líquido óseo — La mujer sintió que un escalofrío la recorría, sabía que eso era para afirmar o descartar la leucemia. — Y un ultrasonido para ver cómo está su estómago.

— ¿Me va a doler? — Preguntó la niña mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

— El ultrasonido implica ponerte un poco de gel frío en el estómago — La niña suspiró. — Pero en el otro estudio debo hacerte un pequeño piquete en la espalda. — Himawari abrió los ojos asustada.

— ¿Duele mucho?

— Un poco, pero te prometo que tendré mucho cuidado. — Y le sonrió, cosa que reconfortó a su hija, lo notó al ver que destensaba el agarre de su ropa y sonreía.

Para ella era raro ver que su pequeña hija simpatizara en tan poco tiempo con un desconocido. Himawari había heredado su naturaleza tímida y retraída, así que verla sonreír con Itachi fue algo fuera de lo común.

— Entonces hoy podemos hacer el ultrasonido y puedo programar la toma de la muestra para el fin de semana —

Hinata miró a su hija y asintió. Sonaba a mucho dinero, pero si la salud de su hija lo necesitaba, lo haría.

— Se lo agradezco mucho, Uchiha-san — Hinata hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

Itachi llamó por intercomunicador a una enfermera.

— ¿Podría llevar a preparar a la pequeña Himawari para un ultrasonido?, iremos en unos minutos — Indicó Itachi.

— Hai — Respondió la mujer, tomó a la niña de la mano y salieron del consultorio.

— Bueno, ahora es su turno — Dijo Itachi y la peliazul parpadeó confundida.

— ¿Perdón? Creo que no entendí…

— Tu cabello está opaco y no tienes más color en tu rostro que tu hija. A primera vista debo decir que tienes una insuficiencia de Hierro, debes comer mejor y añadir un poco más de carne a tu dieta. — Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de ella. — Te recetaré vitaminas y un poco de antibiótico para tu gripe.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — Desde hace un par de día comenzaba a tener una ligera molestia en la garganta, pues a veces olvidaba bien abrigarse en las mañanas.

— Tienes un poco irritada la nariz y los ojos lagrimosos, era una posibilidad — Se alzó de hombros.

— Ahora entiendo por qué Sasuke-san nos recomendó venir con usted, es muy bueno — Y le sonrió. Ese gesto dejó perplejo a Itachi. Aquella mujer de ropa de segunda mano, nariz roja y nada de maquillaje lo desarmó con una simple sonrisa.

Él carraspeó y desvió la mirada.

— Sería bueno que fuéramos con Himawari-chan — Pero antes de que se pudiera poner de pie, la chica lo llamó.

— Etto... disculpe, ¿Cuanto va a ser de los estudios?

Itachi lo meditó un momento.

— Me temo que no será nada, ustedes son amigos de mi hermano — Itachi se daba una idea de por qué Sasuke le pidió las facturas.

La mujer se sonrojó.

— Insisto, no quisiera un trato diferente, estoy muy agradecida de que se encargue de mi hija...

— Seré honesto, la verdad es que el estudio de médula ósea es un poco caro, pero en el hospital hay un programa que se encarga de costear los estudios realizados a niños menores de 10 años, así que pensé en inscribir ahí a Himawari-chan.

Hinata sonrió.

— Es muy amable de su parte, sensei.

— Aunque si insistes, podría invitarlas a comer saliendo — Dijo antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Itachi Uchiha pocas veces en su vida había tenido que invitar a una mujer a salir, generalmente ellas siempre tomaban la incitativa y él solo decidía si le interesaba la mujer en cuestión o no, pero ahora se sentía tonto de estar invitando a comer a la que fuera esposa del mejor amigo de su hermano menor.

— Lo siento, saliendo de aquí debemos ir por Bolt a la escuela y de ahí tengo que ir al trabajo. — Respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo, al parecer su invitación la había tomado por sorpresa.

— No hay problema, será otro día... — Se puso de pie — ¿Vamos con Himawari-chan?

— Si...

Y salieron del consultorio.

.

.

.

El cielo se pintaba de naranja e Itachi se disponía a salir del hospital. Seguía sin poder sacarse de la cabeza a la mujer de largo cabello oscuro que había conocido más temprano. Recordaba cuando se casó Naruto, pero él no fue invitado a la boda porque para entonces Sasuke ya lo había sacado de su vida.

Entró a su automóvil y condujo por la ciudad. Si era honesto, no tenía ganas de llegar a su solitario departamento, a sus 38 años continuaba soltero, no por falta de oportunidades, sino porque esperaba a conocer a una mujer que estuviera con él por lo que era como persona y no por sus pertenencias materiales.

Bien, ya era hora de la cena pero no tenía ganas de cocinar, así que se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante que había visto en una guía gastronómica hace unos días.

— ¿Mesa para uno? — Le preguntó el anfitrión que lo recibió en la entrada.

— Si, por favor.

El anfitrión lo guió por los pasillos y lo sentó en una pequeña mesa con una silla junto a la ventana.

— En un momento vendrán a tomar su orden — Y el hombre se retiró.

Itachi se quitó su abrigo y tomó asiento. Nunca había comido ahí antes, pero leyó que servían el mejor pay de queso de la ciudad y en lo personal quería comprobarlo. No solían gustarle las cosas dulces, pero ese día quería hacer una pequeña excepción.

— ¿Desea ordenar? — Una dulce voz le preguntó.

Itachi apartó la mirada del menú y su boca se quedó abierta sin saber qué decir. La joven madre que había atendido más temprano estaba frente suyo usando un modesto traje de mesera.

— ¿Hyuuga-san? — Preguntó con un poco de esfuerzo.

— Oh, Uchiha-san — Recién ella se percató de la persona que tenía frente suyo. — Es bueno verlo de nuevo — Sonrió ella. Itachi había sido muy gentil con Himawari, y Hinata estaba muy agradecida, no quería que su hija creciera con miedo hacía los médicos.

— ¿Trabajas aquí? — Le pareció una pregunta innecesaria dado que vestía el uniforme de las meseras del lugar, era la segunda vez que hablaba sin pensar en un día y con la misma persona.

— Bueno, en realidad doy clases de historia en la universidad de Konoha, este es solo un trabajo de medio tiempo — Dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

— Entiendo... — Miró su reloj, eran las 6.45 de la noche. — ¿A qué hora terminas?

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente.

— A... a las 8 de la noche — Respondió con voz bajita.

— Si quieres, podría llevarte a casa — Propuso Itachi.

Hinata lo pensó un momento, en automóvil podría hacer menos tiempo para llegar a casa, con sus hijos.

— Falta un poco más de una hora... — Respondió ella, tampoco le gustaba ocasionar molestias a las personas.

— Bueno, pensaba cenar con tranquilidad y probar el famoso pay de queso de éste lugar, pienso que no tengo prisa. — Y le sonrió. — Quizás podría llevar un poco de pay a Himawari y a su hermano.

Ella asintió. Era una gran idea que Itachi, siendo el médico de Himawari, la viera fuera del hospital, quizás de ese modo ella entendería que los médicos son personas y que no debía tenerles miedo.

— Sería un gran gesto de su parte, sensei... se lo agradezco mucho — Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Llámame Itachi.

— Hai, entonces tu dime Hinata — Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Entonces recordó que aún no había tomado su orden — Entonces, ¿Qué vas a ordenar, Itachi?

— Una sopa de pollo, un filete a termino medio y una ensalada. — Dijo mientras leía el menú.

— Y un pay de queso.

— Sí y otro para llevar al último.

Ambos sonrieron y Hinata marchó para pedir la orden.

Definitivamente esa mujer le gustaba y mucho a Itachi Uchiha.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hinata, eran las 8:30 y las luces del hogar permanecían prendidas.

— Llegamos — Dijo ella mientras abría la puerta del auto.

— Bien — Contempló la modesta casa donde habían estacionado. — Si quieres ve primero, te alcanzo en un segundo.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió. Se alegraba de que él le hubiera dicho aquello, así podía entrar primero a la casa y ver si estaba en condiciones de recibir una visita. Itachi pensó en lo mismo pero decidió solo fingir que buscaba su celular para que ella marchara con un poco de alivio.

Hinata abrió la puerta con sus llaves y encontró a Himawari coloreando sentada en el suelo y con sus colores desperdigados a su alrededor, mientras Bolt saltaba en los sillones mientras veía televisión.

— Niños, ya vine — Anunció su llegada.

Ambos pequeños corrieron a su encuentro.

— Llegaste temprano, mamá. — Dijo Bolt mientras se ponía zapatos y estaba un poco azorado de que su madre lo viera saltando en los sillones.

— Hai, he traído a una visita, así que recojan pronto la sala. — Les pidió amablemente y los niños corrieron a recoger su tiradero. En un par de minutos, su madre volvió a abrir la puerta, por la cual entró un desconocido para Boruto.

— Buenas noches — Saludó e hizo una reverencia.

— ¡Itachi-san! — Exclamó Himawari y se acercó corriendo a saludar.

— ¿Cómo estás Hima-chan?

— Bien, estaba haciendo un dibujo. — Y le mostró una hoja donde había dibujado a su mamá y a su hermano.

— Es un dibujo muy bonito.

— Gracias — Y se sonrojó.

— ¿Tú quien eres, viejo?

— Bolt, esa no es forma de hablar — Lo reprendió su madre, el niño solo se cruzó de brazos. No era normal que su mamá trajera visitas y menos que fueran hombres y a esa hora de la noche.

— Soy Itachi Uchiha, es un gusto conocerte Bolt, sé que eres el mejor estudiante de mi hermano Sasuke.

Bolt abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¿Tú eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke-sensei? — Preguntó en un volumen muy alto.

— Así es. —

Pero antes de que Bolt pudiera decir algo más, Himawari vio el pay en las manos del Uchiha.

— ¿Trajo pay?

— Si, es para ustedes dos.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron grandes.

— Yeii! ¿Mamá podemos partirlo?

Hinata miró a Itachi con una sonrisa.

— Toma asiento, por favor, regresaremos en un minuto.

— Sí. — Respondió Itachi y las dos fueron a la cocina.

Bolt miró fijamente al hombre mientras este se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?

Itachi lo miró divertido.

— Quería conocer al alumno favorito de mi hermano.

— Entonces ya puede irse.

— ¿Te molesta que esté aquí?

— Si, usted no es una buena persona.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué dices eso? — Fue entonces que Itachi se preocupó un poco. ¿Por qué el niño se veía enfadado con él? Apenas tenían unos segundos de conocerse.

— Sasuke-sensei dice que su hermano mayor no es una buena persona.

— ¿Sasuke te ha hablado de mi?

— Lo he oído hablar con la tía Sakura, además antes de irse me dijo que tuviera cuidado con usted, que le gusta traicionar a las personas.

Itachi se rascó la nuca.

— Sasuke y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas pero me gustaría que no pensaras así de mi. Solo quiero ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar a qué? ¿De dónde conoció a mi mamá?

— Él es el médico de Himawari-chan, Bolt — Dijo Hinata mientras regresaba a la sala, solo había escuchado la última pregunta de su hijo. — Y me lo encontré de nuevo en el restaurante. Itachi-san fue muy amable de traerme a casa y traer pay para ustedes.

— Pues a mi no me gusta el pay.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó Hinata muy confundida. — El otro día Hima y tu pelearon por el último pedazo.

Itachi sonrió ante el sonrojo de Bolt y eso solo hizo enojar más al pequeño rubio.

— Pues ya no me gusta.

— Entonces es todo mío — Gritó Himawari desde la cocina.

Bolt comenzó a tener un tic en su ojo.

— Bueno, creo que debo irme, pero ha sido un placer conocer al hermano mayor de Hima-chan — Dijo Itachi.

— Muchas gracias por todo lo del día de hoy, Itachi-san — Dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

— No es nada, al contrario, me gustaría poder ayudar a que Hima-chan recupere su salud. — Se dirigió a la puerta. — Nos vemos el sábado. — y se marchó.

Bolt corrió a la ventana de la sala, desde donde podía ver al sujeto caminar hasta su lustroso auto negro y quedarse mirando por unos momentos hacía la casa. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Hinata en el umbral y a Himawari correr hasta él.

— Itachi-san... — Decía ella mientras se detenía frente a él. — ¿Puedo pedirle algo? — Él la miró un poco sorprendido, pero aceptó con una sonrisa y agachándose a su altura.

— Sí, dime.

— ¿Usted... usted quisiera ser mi príncipe azul? — Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, muy avergonzada. Él sonrió calidamente.

— Nunca nadie me había pedido eso antes... — Acarició su cabello. — Claro que si, pero en ese caso, ¿Tú quisieras ser mi pequeña princesa?

— ¡Hai! — Respondió alzando la mirada muy feliz y sonrojada.

— Ve a descansar, te veré más pronto de lo que crees —

Ella asintió y regresó corriendo hasta el regazo de su madre, quien se despidió con una sonrisa de Itachi y cerró la puerta.

El Uchiha sonrió, definitivamente esas dos chicas habían logrado colarse en su corazón en un solo día, tenían un aura muy especial rodeándolas. Tal vez volvería a cenar mañana en el mismo restaurante. Se iba a dar la vuelta para entrar a su carro, cuando Itachi vio que el niño estaba en la ventana y le sacaba la lengua.

Itachi se despidió con un gesto de la mano y entró a su auto.

Sí. Definitivamente si quería acercarse más a Hinata y Himawari, iba a encontrar en Bolt a un gran contrincante.

Bueno, él era un Uchiha después de todo. Bolt no podía ser muy distinto a Naruto... ¿No?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bienvenidos!

Bueno, es mi fic número 13 publicado. Serán aproximadamente tres capítulos, algo más corto de lo pensado pero la verdad tengo ya tres fics activos y la verdad no sé con que periodicidad publicaré esto, así que los invito a suscribirse para que sepan cuando hay nuevo capítulo jeje. Cabe la posibilidad de que haga más capítulos pero para ello depende la inspiración y si a los lectores les gusta.

 **La petición de Blacklady Hyuuga fue la siguiente:**

Blacklady Hyuuga pidió un fic donde Hinata fuera una viuda joven y madre dedicada de Bolt y Himawari, donde la pequeña le pide a Itachi ser su príncipe y termine siendo el príncipe de las dos. Pero Bolt no está dispuesto a dejar que el "intruso" se acerque a su familia.

Ese va a ser el eje que guíe el fic pero los invito a seguir leyendo, pues diseñé una historia para llegar a lo que se describe en la petición. Va a haber buenos motivos para que Bolt sea un dolor de cabeza para Itachi, así como la manera en que el Uchiha se va a acercar a las dos mujeres.

Muchas gracias por darme una oportunidad y los invito a pasarse por mi perfil, donde en la sección de Avisos, tengo una lista de todos mis fics activos y fechas de actualización (incluido este fic).

Por último, los invito a seguirme en facebook, me pueden encontrar como Tamashitsumo y ahí podemos estar en contacto y enterarse en tiempo real de mis actualizaciones, comentarios, vídeos, noticias y todo lo que comparto.

Saludos!

domingo 22 de enero del 2017


	2. Amenazas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

.

Capítulo 2. Amenazas

.

.

.

Hinata era una mujer de rutina. Nació y creció en una familia con recursos económicos estables, ya que su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga, era un respetado empresario. Tuvo una infancia feliz pero cuando tenía 15 años, su madre murió y con ello, todo su mundo se fue en picada. Su padre no pudo aceptar la muerte de su esposa y se entregó al alcoholismo y al juego, perdiendo así todos los bienes que le había tomado toda una vida ganar.

Hinata asumió entonces el rol de padre y madre para su hermana de 10 años, y en cuanto pudo, dejó la preparatoria para conseguir un empleo como cajera para poder mantener a su hermana y a ella. Un día, mientras trabajaba, vio entrar al supermercado a un guapo rubio, quién, cuando pasó a pagar sus compras le pidió su número.

Ella era muy tímida y se negó, pero aquel chico comenzó a visitarla todos los días, siempre con una sonrisa y una flor entre las manos. Y como Hinata era una persona de rutinas, pronto venció su timidez y aceptó salir con él.

Naruto Uzumaki era un chico huérfano, que se había criado con su padrino Jiraiya, un famoso escritor de novelas. Este hombre quedó encantado al conocer a la novia de su ahijado, al punto de que cuando ella cumplió 18 años, le ofreció pagarle la universidad.

Hinata realmente soñaba con estudiar la carrera de Historia, pero no tenía la preparatoria, así que se puso a estudiar y logró aprobar el examen único para mayores de edad y así aceptar la generosa oferta del escritor. Logró ingresar a la universidad y al mismo tiempo continuó trabajando para pagar los estudios de la pequeña Hanabi.

Cuando Hinata cumplió 20 años (y cuatro de relación con Naruto), recibió una terrible noticia. Su padre había muerto en una pelea callejera con los Yakuza, en la cual le dispararon al tener una gran deuda que ya no podía saldar.

De esa manera la rutina de ella volvió a modificarse. Debía estudiar, trabajar y cuidar a Hanabi de que no se quedara quieta por horas o se juntara con malas personas, pues la muerte de su padre la había dejado muy impactada. Pero esta vez no estuvo sola. Naruto la ayudó y juntos lograron que Hanabi entrara a una buena preparatoria y volviera a ser la misma chica amistosa de antes.

Hinata amaba a Naruto y aunque éste fuera un poco impredecible de vez en cuando, se acostumbró a él, lo volvió parte de su rutina y deseó estar con él por siempre. Pero, las cosas no van como uno quisiera y tras la muerte de Naruto, cometió muchos errores antes de poder encontrar una nueva rutina que implicaba cuidar a dos pequeños niños.

Llevarlos a la escuela, trabajar en la universidad, recogerlos y dejarlos en casa, trabajar y regresar a preparar la cena y la comida del día siguiente, no había nada más. Hasta Itachi Uchiha. Quien comenzó a ir a cenar todas las noches a aquel restaurante donde servían el mejor pay de queso de toda la ciudad, en palabras de él.

— Buenas noches — Lo saludó ella al verlo sentado en la misma mesa junto a la ventana.

— Buenas noches. — Le sonrió.

— ¿Deseas ordenar lo mismo de siempre? — Preguntó ella con una amable sonrisa.

— Sí, por favor.

— Bien, regresaré en unos momentos.

Él asintió y la observó marchar y perderse entre las personas.

Itachi también tenía una historia que contar. Primogénito de la adinerada familia Uchiha, fue calificado como un genio de las artes marciales. Era el orgullo de su padre y el amor de su madre. Hasta que llegó Sasuke, el pequeño ser del que Itachi estaba tan orgulloso. Lo cuidó y lo observó crecer, siempre velando por él.

Hasta que Sasuke creció y comenzó a aborrecer a su hermano mayor al no poder nunca cumplir con las expectativas de su padre. Itachi había hecho todo primero y para él solo quedó indiferencia de parte de su padre. Ni todo el amor de su madre y hermano pudo sacarlo de ese abismo.

Así que Itachi, triste ante la situación de su amado hermano, decidió que entonces seguiría su sueño secreto. Y a los 18 años anunció que estudiaría medicina y no economía como su padre deseaba. También renunció a seguir en las artes marciales y aquello fue el colmo para Fugaku Uchiha, pues su familia se había consolidado como una de las antiguas familias con mayor tradición en las artes marciales.

Sasuke le agradeció a su hermano y por primera vez, fue reconocido por su padre. Así, Itachi se fue de su casa con una sonrisa.

Pero algunos años después, sucedió aquello que hirió a Sasuke e hizo emerger esa antigua amargura que lo alejó de él.

— Estuvo muy rica la comida, por favor, dele mis felicitaciones al cheff.

— Hai — Ella recogió los platos.

— ¿Te veo en 15 minutos en el estacionamiento?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias.

Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

Le gustaba la calidez que había en su sonrisa. En las semanas que llevaba de conocerla, diría que definitivamente ella era especial.

Mientras esperaba en el estacionamiento, recordó que después de practicar la punción lumbar en la pequeña Himawari, por fin habían podido descartar la leucemia. Hinata comenzó a llorar el alivio y desde entonces su rostro había adquirido más color, sus labios pasaron de ser blancos, a un suave color rosado.

El diagnóstico aún estaba pendiente pero Itachi consideraba que Himawari estaría bien, debían descartar un par de cosas más, pero de momento la joven madre y él estaban más tranquilos.

— Listo — Ella anunció su llegada. Él la recibió con la misma sonrisa.

— Entonces vamos.

Ambos eran de naturaleza callada y ninguno de los dos decía nada, pero eso no era necesario ni incómodo. Ambos esperaban ansiosos esa media de hora de trayecto, en el cual descansaban de sus obligaciones diarias y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sin necesidad de palabras.

La dejó en su casa y se despidió con un beso casto beso en la mejilla de la mujer, único gesto íntimo que empezaban a compartir. A Hinata la hacía sonrojar y a Itachi le decía que ella no era indiferente a sus atenciones: ella sabía que él la estaba cortejando, pero no solo eso, lo dejaba hacerlo. Así que contento se marchaba a su hogar.

Iba manejando por la avenida principal de Konoha, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla apareció el nombre de Sasuke.

— Itachi — Dijo la voz de su hermano.

— Sasuke, ¿Sucede algo?

— No, regresé ayer de China, quiero hablar de Hinata y sus hijos.

Itachi sonrió.

— De acuerdo.

— Te veré en restaurante del hotel Konoha Premium en una hora.

— Ahí estaré, hermano.

Se escuchó que Sasuke gruñó y cortó la llamada.

Las cosas estaban yendo extraordinariamente bien y eso hacía sonreír a Itachi. Solo había un pequeño y rubio inconvemiente. Bolt era el motivo por el que ya no entraba a la casa cuando dejaba a Hinata, pues le había dejado claro que él era el hombre de la casa y que ninguno otro más que su tío Sasuke podía entrar. Itachi no quería presionarlo, pensaba darle tiempo para que se acostumbrara a él. Hinata le había dicho que Sasuke se había convertido para Bolt en su figura paterna, así que tal vez era hora de que fuera arreglando sus propios problemas con Sasuke para que éste dejara de poner al niño en su contra, quien de por si era igual de testarudo que su padre... Aún recordaba cuando entrenaba a ambos amigos en las artes marciales. Sasuke, talentoso de nacimiento y Naruto, torpe y tosco pero con una gran determinación que lo llevó a dominar todo lo que Itachi les enseñaba.

Itachi llegó al lugar indicado y miró su reloj. Se dispuso a entrar, pedir un whisky y esperar a su hermano.

A la hora acordada vio llegar a una cabellera similar a la suya, solo que más corta, acompañado de una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes a la que recordaba como esposa de su hermano.

— Buenas noches — Saludó Itachi mientras se ponía de pie.

— Lamentamos citarte tan de improvisto. — Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento.

— No fue ningún problema, iba camino a casa.

— Vamos directo al grano Itachi, ¿Cómo está Himawari? — Preguntó Sasuke sin tacto. Quería acabar con aquella reunión lo antes posible.

Itachi evitó sonreír porque sabía que eso haría enfadar a su hermano, así que respiró profundo y entrelazó sus manos.

— Bien, la punción lumbar dio negativo a leucemia, su médula ósea está sana. — Sakura sonrió y Sasuke asintió complacido. — Sin embargo sospecho que el problema está en su intestino. Los sintomas que tiene y las pruebas me orillan a pensar que sus intestinos no llevan a cabo una correcta absorción de vitamina B12, lo que la está llevando a desarrollar una especie de anemia.

— ¿Tiene cura? — Preguntó ella de nuevo preocupada.

— Aún tengo que determinar las razones por las que su organismo no lo hace por sí solo. El caso es que debo revisar un poco más para saber las dosis que ella deberá tomar de manera oral. Será un padecimiento crónico, así que deberá consumir esa vitamina por el resto de su vida. Pero si no lo interrumpe, no debería tener ningún problema en llevar una vida normal.

— ¿Qué lo ocasionó?

— Bien, generalmente esto le ocurre a personas mayores de 50 años, así que me atrevo a decir que esto es algo genético, no es normal que un niño tenga estos problemas, pero hay casos como estos que si se dan. — Dio un trago a su whisky.

— Bien, entonces solo dame las facturas y terminemos con esto. — Gruñó Sasuke.

— Me temo que los estudios ya están pagados y las pastillas yo se las proveeré a Hima-chan, así que no hay facturas, Sasuke.

El menor frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me dirás que no cobrarás ni un yen?

— Así es, aunque en realidad preferiría pedirte otra cosa.

— No me interesa volver a tener una relación familiar contigo, Itachi.

— Pensaba en otra cosa. Me gustaría que dejarás de hablar mal de mí. Nunca me dejaste explicar lo que había sucedido, y está bien, no tengo ningún problema con eso siempre y cuando no lo hagas con niños como Bolt.

— ¿Por qué te interesa lo que pueda decirle al niño? Es mi ahijado.

— Y es hijo de Hinata.

Sakura observó como una vena resaltaba en la frente de su esposo. Estaba enfadado.

— ¿Hinata? Espero que no estés pensando en meterte en la vida de esa familia, Itachi. Te lo advierto. — Sacó su billetera y arrojó un montón de dinero sobre su hermano. — No quiero nada gratis tuyo y quiero que te alejes de Hinata y los niños.

— Sasuke... — La mujer intentó calmar a su esposo.

— Es la esposa de Naruto... — Decía Sasuke pero Itachi tomó el dinero y lo puso en sus manos.

— Hinata es viuda y es una persona adulta capaz de elegir lo que quiere para ella y sus hijos.

Aquello fue suficiente para Sasuke, quien se arrojó sobre su hermano y golpeó en el rostro.

— Ella es la esposa de Naruto, idiota, no voy a permitir que juegues con ella como acostumbras hacer con las mujeres.

Itachi no impidió que lo golpeara y se limitó a tocar el lugar del golpe.

— Sigues siendo un niño, Sasuke... Solo deja que te explique lo que sucedió.

— No. Y aléjate de ellos.

— No lo haré, Sasuke.

— Entonces atente a las consecuencias... — Sasuke lo amenazó y tomó su abrigo. — Nos vamos, Sakura.

Ella observó sorprendida toda la escena y no pudo más que asentir.

— Señor, ¿Se encuentra bien? — Le preguntó un camarero del restaurante.

— Sí, no es nada...

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, estaba a las 8 de la noche esperando que Hinata saliera del restaurante.

— Buenas noches — La saludó cuando la vio llegar hasta él.

— Buenas noches, creí que no vendrías hoy... — Comentó ella con voz baja.

— Me temo que salí tarde del trabajo.

Hinata lo miró, se veía triste.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? — Ella miró su reloj, pero él se le adelantó. — O podemos comprar algo y cenarlo en la casa.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Y sí mejor pasamos al una tienda y compro cosas para hacer la cena?

Él la miró sorprendido.

— ¿No estás agotada?

— Para nada, igual debo cocinar para los niños.— Ella le sonrió tratando de que le creyera.

Itachi la contempló. Hinata era realmente hermosa, a pesar de las capas de ropa que usaba y que siempre tenía sobre ella un enorme bolso, se le antojaba la mujer más bella del mundo, no solo por su pequeña nariz, ojos claros o mejillas sonrojadas, sino por la fuerza con la que se enfrentaba al mundo.

— Te ves preocupado — Comentó ella mientras llegaban al auto.

— Y tú te ves cansada.

— Hoy hubo más clientes de lo habitual. — Dijo mientras entraba al auto.

Avanzaron en su habitual silencio por toda la ciudad. Cuando se estacionaron fuera de la casa de la mujer, Itachi no hizo ningún ademán por abrir su puerta.

— No se si sea buena idea entrar — Comentó y miró a Hinata quien pacientemente oía lo que decía. — Creo que no le agrado a Bolt y no deseo causarte molestias.

— No te preocupes, hablaré con él. — Hinata puso su mano sobre la mano de Itachi que estaba sobre el volante y le sonrió.

Itachi asintió y ambos salieron del automóvil.

— Ya llegué. — Se anunció Hinata al entrar en la casa y dejar su abrigo y bolso en un perchero. Tomó el abrigo de Itachi y lo colocó junto al de ella.

— ¡Itachi-san! — Himawari salió corriendo directo a los brazos de Itachi.

— ¿Cómo estás? — La cargó y la subió en sus hombros.

— Bien, ya casi acabo mi tarea, pero Bolt no me quiere ayudar. — Hizo un pequeño puchero. — Itachi-san, ¿Me ayudaría?

— Cariño, Itachi viene cansado, te ayudaré después de cenar — Dijo Hinata pero Itachi alzó una mano.

— No te preocupes, ayudaré a Hima-chan — Dijo mientras la bajaba y ella iba a la sala por su mochila.

— ¿Dónde está Bolt? — Preguntó Hinata mientras se amarraba un delantal.

— Se está bañando, tío Sasuke lo hizo entrenar tanto que hoy llegó con el cabello negro — La niña empezó a reír, — Parecía hermano de Shikadai...

Hinata sonrió, pero Itachi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Un rato después, Bolt bajó por las escaleras mientras sacudía su cabello cuando de pronto la escena que vio lo dejó perplejo. Su madre estaba llevando los platos con comida a la mesa mientras en la sala el hermano de Sasuke-sensei y Himawari estaban sentados con varios libros en las manos.

— Prueba esto, Hima-chan — Su mamá le acercó un pequeño plato con salsa a la pequeña.

— Le falta sal.

Hinata dudó de lo que decía la niña.

— Yo lo sentí bien. — Dijo un poco confundida la mayor.

— ¿Puedo? — Preguntó Itachi a lo que Hinata asintió y le acercó el pequeño plato a sus labios. Itachi lo probó y asintió.

— Si le falta un poco de sal.

Himawari saltó muy contenta y Hinata asintió.

— De acuerdo, pero solo un poco más.

Y regresó a la cocina, Bolt no aguantó más y arrojó la toalla que traía en las manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, viejo?

— No seas grosero, Bolt — Himawari hizo un puchero.

— Te dije que te iba a ayudar más tarde — Señaló el cuaderno y los libros de la niña.

— No es cierto, dijiste que debía hacer sola la tarea. Además tu no has hecho la tuya.

— Claro que ya la hice, porque yo no necesito ayuda, tonta —

— Bolt, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermana. — Itachi intervino al ver los ojos húmedos de la pequeña peliazul.

— Tu no puedes decirme nada, no eres mi padre... — Sintió una presencia detrás suyo.

— Bolt, Itachi no es tu padre, pero puede llamarte la atención si estás haciendo llorar a tu hermana. — Hinata le extendió la mano. — Ven, vamos a hablar.

— Pero mamá...

Itachi y la niña se quedaron en la sala.

— No llores — Limpió la lágrima que se escapó en los ojos de Himawari.

— Creo que Bolt no me quiere, a veces dice cosas feas.

— Tu hermano te quiere, para un hermano mayor no hay nadie más importante en el mundo que su hermano pequeño.

— ¿Entonces por qué me habla así?

— Es porque está molesto conmigo y no sabe cómo expresarlo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque cree las mentiras que alguien le ha dicho.

— Pues yo no creo en mentiras. Itachi es mi príncipe azul.

El hombre sonrió.

Mientras tanto hinata llevó a Bolt a la cocina y lo miró un poco molesta.

— ¿Por qué le hablaste así a Itachi-san y a tu hermana?

— Porque no me gusta que él venga aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque Sasuke-sensei dice que es una mala persona y debe ser verdad.

Hinata sabía lo importante que era Sasuke en la vida de los tres, pero no iba a tolerar que llenara de comentarios así a su hijo.

— ¿A ti te consta que Itachi-san es una mala persona? — Y le hizo señas de que se asomara por la puerta de la cocina. Entonces vieron como Itachi le hacía cosquillas a Himawari, quien reía sin parar, olvidando así lo sucedido con su hermano.

— Pues no parece malo pero no quiero que esté con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

— Pues no... pero no quiero que él tome el lugar de papá.

Aquella declaración sorprendió a Hinata.

— ¿Crees que Itachi quiere eso?

— Si, ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí?

— ¿Acaso no puedo tener amigos, Bolt?

— Puedes tener amigas y si quieres puedes ser amiga de Sasuke-sensei, pero no de él.

— Yo no decido con quien te juntas, Bolt, ¿Por qué haces lo mismo conmigo? No es justo.

— No me agrada y no lo necesitamos. Yo soy el hombre de ésta casa y puedo protegerlas.

Hinata suspiró cansada.

— Bolt, él no está aquí para tomar el lugar de tu papá, tampoco para ser el hombre de la casa y tampoco para protegernos. Pero ese tampoco es tu trabajo, es mío. Yo soy quien está a cargo de ésta familia y yo soy quien debe resguardarnos. Itachi-san es el médico de Himawari y nos ha ayudado a cuidar de su salud, estoy muy agradecida con él por eso. — Hizo una pausa para observar el rostro triste de su hijo, aquello le removió el corazón, pero debía ser firme. — No tiene que caerte bien, pero por lo menos quiero que no seas grosero y que intentes ser un buen anfitrión en tu casa. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

— Sí, mamá. — Respondió a regañadientes.

— Bien, ahora ve a pedirle una disculpa a tu hermana y diles que tomen asiento para cenar.

Bolt caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el par que reía en los sillones.

— Dice mamá que ya nos sentemos a cenar — Dijo sin muchos ánimos. — Y perdón Hima, no eres tonta.

Entonces la niña se acercó corriendo hasta su hermano y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— Te perdono Bolt — Y corrió hacía la mesa.

Itachi y Bolt se quedaron solos.

— Bien, tu ganaste ésta vez, puedes quedarte. — El niño se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Itachi hizo la nota mental de que ese niño pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sasuke. — Pero me encargaré de que no desees volver.

— Parece que tienes mucha confianza en ti, eso es bueno. — Le sonrió en un gesto conciliador.

— A mi no me engañas. Te vigilaré. — Y se fue.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que era la segunda amenaza que recibía en dos días. O estaba tentando a su suerte o esos dos tenían un serio problema de actitud.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados en la mesa, Itachi se acercó a su abrigo y sacó un sobre.

— Me temo que ya tengo un diagnostico para Himawari-chan, podemos revisarlo cuando acabemos la cena.

El rostro contento de Hinata asintió. Cenaron en paz, Bolt se limitó a comer y lanzar miradas furtivas al "intruso", como había nombrado a Itachi, cuando su mamá no lo veía.

Ya había terminado la cena, y comían un poco de yogurt.

— Iré por las chispas de chocolate — Anunció la mujer y entró a la cocina.

Era el momento, o eso pensó Bolt cuando discretamente golpeó con el codo el vaso con yogurt de Itachi, derramando todo en su pantalón café.

Bolt sonrió victorioso pero no le duró mucho su sonrisa, pues su madre no se enojó por el desastre, sino que al contrario, le entregó un paño húmedo y lo subió a su habitación para que se cambiara por un pantalón que alguna vez usara su padre.

No le gustaba para nada la forma en que Itachi veía a su mamá. La veía de la misma forma en que la tía Sakura miraba al tío Sasuke, y eso no le gustaba. Su mamá era solo suya y de Himawari, no la quería compartir con él.

— No es necesario que laves el pantalón, fue un pequeño error mío — Escuchó que decía el Uchiha. Bueno, por lo menos no era un acusador.

— Insisto, para mañana estará listo.

— No quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad. — Bolt asintió, si, él no debía abusar de la hospitalidad de su mamá.

— De verdad, Itachi-san.

Bolt no contaba con que la bondad de su madre fuera tan grande. En realidad era raro verla interactuar con otras personas que no fueran sus tías Sakura y Hanabi o sus tíos Sasuke y Konohamaru. Ahora caía en cuenta de que antes de Itachi Uchiha su madre nunca había llevado a nadie a su casa.

El rubio suspiró. Bueno, tendías más oportunidades para molestarlo.

A partir de esa noche, Itachi iba a cenar con ellos y se estableció como la costumbre de que después de la cena, vieran una película los cuatro y cuando se quedaban dormidos los niños, los adultos los llevaban a sus respectivas camas. Era entonces el momento en que Itachi se despedía y marchaba de regreso a su departamento.

Las visitas no pararon ni siquiera cuando Himawari comenzó con su tratamiento de vitaminas b12, Itachi le había conseguido unos medicamentos con sabor fresa, el favorito de ella, así que solo Hinata debía controlar los horarios en que la pequeña debía tomarlos.

Ya llevaban medio año con la rutina de las noches, Himawari haciendo tarea con Itachi, Bolt llenando los bolsillos del saco del Uchiha con harina o escondiendo su billetera y Hinata cocinando, aunque últimamente Itachi era quien cocinaba y Hinata atendía a Himawari.

Itachi y Hinata acababan de llegar a la casa, pero antes de bajar del automóvil, él habló.

— Hinata...

— ¿Sí?

— El día sábado habrá una cena de beneficencia para el hospital... me preguntaba si tú y los niños quisieran ir. — Ella se sonrojó y él se puso nervioso. — Está bien si dices que no, probablemente sea muy aburrido...

— No... quiero decir, me gustaría mucho — Acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. — Hace mucho tiempo que no salgo.

La sonrisa de él fue enorme.

— Gracias...

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, una mujer con ojos perla, como lo de Hinata, les abrió.

— Hanabi-chan — Exclamó hinata muy sorprendida. — ¿A qué hora llegaste?

— Hace un ratito, tenía muchas ganas de conocer al príncipe azul del que siempre habla por teléfono mi adorable sobrina.

Hanabi les abrió el paso y le extendió la mano a Itachi.

— Mucho gusto, soy Hanabi Hyuuga, hermana menor de Hinata — Itachi la observó, era totalmente opuesta a Hinata. Su cabello era corto y café, vestía una playera rosa, unos pantalones cortos y unos tenis deportivos. Pero no era solo eso, su actitud desinhibida y amistosa se le hizo contrastante con el carácter taciturno de Hinata.

— ¿No trajiste a Konohamaru?

— No, tuvo una excursión con su equipo y pensé en pasar el día con mis adorables sobrinos. — Y señaló la mesita de la sala, donde los dos niños tenían juegos de mesa por todos lados.

— Konohamaru estudió antropología y Hanabi odontología. — Explicó Hinata mientras Itachi le quitaba su abrigo y los colocaba en el perchero de la entrada.

— Hoy no tienen que cocinar, he traído pollo frito, de ese que no es un buen alimento pero sabe rico — Mostró los envases que estaban en la mesa y los niños gritaron alabando a su tía.

Hinata sintió una gota escurrir por su nuca.

— De vez en cuando es rico — Comentó Itachi alzando los hombros y restándole importancia. Aunque en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Hinata, había descubierto que cuando se trataba de sus hijos, cuidaba hasta los vegetales con los que cocinaba.

La cena fue amena y atribuyó el hecho de que Hanabi estaba acaparando la atención de los niños, que no encontró alguna cosa extraña en los bolsillos de su saco.

— Mami, tengo sueño... — Himawari se tallaba los ojos.

— Ven amor, te llevaré a tu cama.

— Yo quiero que también me lleves a mi cama. — Bolt le estiró los brazos. Hinata lo sujetó de la mano y observó a sus dos invitados.

— Volveré en un momento.

— Tómate tu tiempo, Hina — Hanabi prendió el televisor.

— Descuida. — Y sacó su celular para revisar su correo.

La madre y sus hijos desaparecieron por las escaleras y entonces Hanabi hizo a un lado el control remoto de la televisión y miró indiscretamente a Itachi.

— ¿Así que te interesa salir con una mujer con dos hijos?

— Me gusta Hinata y sus hijos son buenos niños. — Respondió sin vacilación, tenía 38 años, ese tipo de interrogatorios no lo intimidaban.

— Imagino que no tienes problemas con Himawari, ella parece que va a vomitar arcoíris cuando te ve — Sonrió ante sus palabras — Pero con Bolt no es así, se ve a leguas que mi sobrino te tiene en la mira.

— Cree que quiero ocupar el lugar de su padre, supongo que en su lugar yo también estaría molesto.

— ¿Y entonces no es así?

— Apenas conozco a Hinata desde hace medio año y nuestra relación no es así. Y aunque fuéramos pareja, nunca aspiraría a ocupar el lugar de su padre, solo sería la pareja de su madre y ya.

Hanabi sonrió.

— Pareces un buen tipo, los Uchiha tienen buenos genes, pero eso pierde puntos cuando se es tan amargado como "Sasuke-sensei"— Imitó la voz de Bolt cuando llamaba a su padrino. — Me alegra que Hina vuelva a salir con personas. Es buena.

Itachi sintió que la joven mujer pasaba de la felicidad a la nostalgia.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No... — La voz se le quebró. — Es sólo que Hinata ha sufrido mucho desde que murió mamá... y luego papá... pero cuando sucedió el accidente y murió Naruto-kun, se encerró en sí misma, solo cuidando de los niños...

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Se enojaría si supiera que te lo dije, mejor pregúntale si estás seguro de que quieres estar con ella. Si solo buscas una aventura, mejor aléjate de esta familia. Ya mucho tiene Hina con sus dos trabajos y sus dos diablillos.

Itachi miró las fotografías que adornaban ese lugar. Siempre salían Hinata y los dos niños.

— Me gusta Hinata, me gustaría tener una relación con ella y con los dos niños, ya no estoy en edad de aventuras de una noche. Quizás algo más estable sea perfecto para mi.

Hanabi sonrió y en ese momento Hinata bajó las escaleras.

— Bueno, ya es hora de irme — La castaña se puso de pie. — Pero vendré el sábado con mucho helado.

— Etto... Hanabi-chan, Itachi-kun nos ha invitado a los chicos y a mí a una cena de beneficencia el sábado.

La sonrisa de la castaña se ensanchó más.

— Esas cosas son muy aburridas para los niños, imagina qué de travesuras harán si están aburridos en un lugar con mucha comida y gente en ropa elegante. — Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo, por un segundo imaginó a Bolt haciendo explotar algo solo para hacerlo enojar. — ¿Por qué no los dejan conmigo? Nosotros comeremos helado y después les haré una revisión dental.

— No lo sé... — Hinata lo pensó. Itachi no dijo nada, no quería influenciar la decisión de la peliazul. — Supongo que no pasará nada si salimos una vez, ¿no? — Preguntó insegura.

Itachi suspiró aliviado y asintió.

— Podríamos llevarlos a cenar otro día. — Sugirió Itachi a lo que Hinata asintió.

— bien, yo me voy — Hanabi tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su hermana. Cuando llegó al lado de Itachi solo le dijo — ...de nada — Y él asintió, agradecido.

Se quedaron solos en el recibidor de la casa.

— Creo que también es hora de que me vaya.

— Sí, ve con cuidado.

— Claro.

Como cualquier otro día, Itachi hubiera tomado su abrigo (con mucho cuidado de no tocar lo que Bolt hubiera metido) y salido de la casa, pero se dijo que esa noche era el momento perfecto.

— ¿Hinata?

— Dime

— Me gustas — Ella se sonrojó, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder porque él juntó sus labios en un beso que no supo, sino hasta ese momento, que había deseado darle desde que la vio la primera vez que entró en su consultorio.

El abrigo se resbaló de sus manos y una vez libres, pudo usarlas para acariciar la cintura de aquella mujer... su aroma lo embriagaba, su suavidad lo cautivaba, si no se detenía pronto, terminaría siendo adicto a las emociones que ella le causaba. Pero no todo marchó como lo esperaba, de pronto ella comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos.

Él la soltó y se separó unos centímetros, quería preguntarle qué había sucedido, si la había incomodado, si la ofendió... pero las lágrimas en su rostro le quitaron el aliento.

— Lo siento... yo...

Itachi se sentía estúpido por no saber qué decir.

— Creo que no debía hacerlo, lo siento — Murmuró él, se agachó para recoger su abrigo y justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, ella lo detuvo sujetando su brazo.

— No... yo quería que lo hicieras... es solo que... creo que aún no estoy lista. Itachi-kun también me gusta, solo no pude detener mis lágrimas.

Él cerró la puerta y la abrazó.

— Creo que si queremos avanzar en nuestra relación, hay cosas que los dos debemos decir, quizás de ese modo nos liberemos un poco de la carga que ambos llevamos. — Ella asintió, aún llorosa en sus brazos.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

He quedado sorprendida por la buena aceptación que ha tenido ésta pequeña historia. La trama del príncipe azul es de Blacklady Hyuuga y yo solo la adapté a una historia un poco más dramática.

Para más información de éste y mis demás fics, pueden pasar a mi perfil o seguirme en facebook, me pueden encontrar como Tamashitsumo.

Un enorme agradecimiento a:

 **Adrit126:** ¡Hola! Wii fuiste el primer review! muchas gracias! y bueno, me temo que lo que sucedió con Naruto y la relación entre los hermanos Uchiha lo sabremos en el tercer capítulo, estos dos deben ser sinceros si quieren que lo suyo funcione. Sabes, es la primera vez que me piden más SasuSaku y eso me puso muy feliz porque siento que nunca me ha salido bien manejar a Sakura en IC, así que sí, más adelante habrá un poco más de ellos. Muchas gracias por escribir, y nos leemos pronto!

 **fadebila:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Tenía siglos sin escribir un UA ambientado en el mundo contemporáneo, así que me alegro de que les gustara. Nos leemos pronto! Saludos.

 **MikaSyo:** Me temo que Bolt no está dispuesto a que Itachi se una a su familia, el pobre cree todo lo que le dice Sasuke y sumándole su carácter tan protector, pues sufre bastante. La vida de una madre soltera siempre es complicada, pues se deben empatar un montón de cosas, y también aparece a veces el sentimiento que querer que alguien te ayude, pero no saber a quién ni cómo pedirlo (me he inspirado un poco en Lorelai de The Gilmore Girls jaja). Te agradezco que te tomaras un momento para escribir, te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **Mafeer:** Muchas gracias! me alegra que te gustara y bueno, ya está arriba la continuación, ojalá te guste. Nos leemos pronto!

 **Tsuki:** Siempre he pensado que la relación de amor-odio entre los Uchiha es muy especial, así que trataré de darle un buen trasfondo y convencerlos jeje. No creo que lleguemos a los 10 capítulos, contando este fic, tengo 5 fics activos y la verdad es terrible no tener tiempo para escribir todo lo que quisiera para cada uno y tener que dejar de escribir uno para que otro avance y luego se pierda la inspiración... y luego con eso de que me está gustando publicar con fecha determinada, pues es un poco difícil (y a parte está el trabajo, la familia y mi amor por dormir xD). Originalmente iban a ser 3 capítulos, pero por que ha tenido una buena aceptación el fic, lo aumenté a 5. Muchas gracias por tu review! y espero que estés muy bien, te mando muchos saludos!

 **Sophy:** Hola! La idea del príncipe azul y el niño rebelde le pertenece a Blacklady Hyuuga, quien la puso en la Escuela shinobi: Creación de fics en el foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, pero la adaptación es mía :) pues cuando leí su idea, no pude evitar imaginar toda la historia, la cual están leyendo. Si, es triste que Naruto haya muerto, y bueno, van a llorar cuando Hinata narre cómo sucedió porque ella estuvo presente, viene un buen dramón. Te agradezco de todo corazón por tu review y tus palabras me animan mucho, saber que les agrada la historia es la mayor recompensa de un escritor. Muchas gracias y te mando muchos saludos. Nos leemos a la próxima. :D

 **SweHiro:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho saber que pude causarte todas esa emociones, la verdad el otro día andaba pensando "¿Cómo rayos invento tantas cosas?" y entonces buscando una razón, terminé encontrando el argumento de un fic de Minato x Hinata y dije "okei, mi mente está dañada" y como no tengo nada de tiempo para un sexto fic activo (aún no sé como me animé a escribir Aoi) anoté la idea y espero que a mediados de año, pueda publicarlo. También me pasa como tu que luego voy en el transporte público y mientras voy repasando las historias de mis fics y posibles forma de continuarlos, de pronto me surge una idea brillante y empiezo a reírme sola y autofelicitarme por idear eso jajaja luego la gente me mira raro y pues ya, solo me apresuro a anotar la idea para que no se me vaya jeje. Oh, creo que ya me expandí mucho escribiendo jeje te mando muchos saludos y te agradezco tu review! Saludos! :D

 **dniizz:** Sí, es triste que Naruto haya muerto :( aunque la idea de eso y del príncipe azul le pertenece a Blacklay Hyuuga, quien la puso en el foro de La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y yo la retomé y me dediqué a darle forma para hacer el fic. También amo a Itachi jeje y agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, me animan a continuar escribiendo. Te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto! :D

 **AlenDarkStar:** Hola! Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti xD Yei, bueno, como dije al inicio de las notas, la idea del príncipe azul le pertenece a Blacklady Hyuua, yo solo la tomé y la moldee para obtener este fic, me alegra saber qu te intriga saber las cosas que añadí al fic jeje el problema entre los hermanos Uchiha, la enfermedad de Himawari (la cual ya quedó revelada en este capítulo) y bueno, ya se viene el romance y el drama xD Muchas gracias por tu review y nos leemos pronto, ojalá te haya gustado la continuación. Saludos!

 **Yinn:** Hola! pues ya se reveló en este capítulo la situación de Himawari, jeje y Bolt es un travieso sin remedio, aunque esta vez se ha tomado personal su rencilla con Itachi. Te mando saludos y gracias por el review. Saludos.

Y un infinito agradecimiento a todos los que han leído, marcado como favorito y seguido este fic, es una gran recompensa para mi saber que mis historias son leídas y que a ustedes les gustan. Gracias.

jueves 26 de enero del 2017


	3. Deseo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La idea del fic me pertenece y bueno, estoy en contra del plagio.

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lemon explícito, así que se deja al criterio del lector si lo quiere leer o no.

Y bueno, debido a lo anterior, el fic subirá de rango para evitar problemas de clasificación.

* * *

.

Capítulo 3. Deseo

.

.

.

Hinata contemplaba el vestido que colgaba frente suyo. Era sábado en la mañana cuando Hinata y Hanabi salieron a hacer unas compras, pues Hanabi argumentaba que necesitaba una marca de helado en específico para consentir a sus sobrinos favoritos.

— Creo que un litro bastaría para los niños — Comentó Hinata mientras observaba de reojo la lista de compras de su hermana.

— Ya sabes cuánto come Bolt y Hima dijo que quería que sobrara un poco para la semana — Aclaró la castaña mientras observaba el mismo vestido que su hermana. — Creo que ese color te quedaría perfecto. ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a llevar a tu cita con Itachi-san esta noche?

Hinata asintió.

— Llevaré el vestido azul con tirantes.

Hanabi hizo una mueca.

— No puedes llevar el vestido que luciste como madrina en la boda de Temari... pienso que ese vestido rojo sería perfecto para esta noche — Señaló el vestido, el cual era largo y de escote pronunciado.

— No lo sé, se ve costoso y además...

— Vamos, te pondré la mitad — Hanabi la jaló para entrar a la tienda. — O por lo menos pruébatelo.

Hinata aceptó sin muchos ánimos, en realidad casi no le gustaba ir a los centros comerciales, precisamente para evitar la tentación de comprar algo. El poco dinero que tenía lo usaba para mantener su hogar y a sus dos hijos.

Entró al vestidor y se observó en el espejo. No estaba en su mejor momento, había olvidado en qué momento dejó de cepillar su cabello en las noches y cuándo fue la última vez que compró un vestido nuevo. En su trabajo como profesora, usaba ropa formal, pero como era muy cuidadosa, la ropa le duraba mucho tiempo y se mantenía en buenas condiciones, mientras que en su trabajo como mesera, solía usar el uniforme del lugar, por lo que no debía preocuparse por comprar más ropa.

Se puso el vestido y se contempló en el espejo. El color le quedaba realmente bien y se encontró sintiéndose un poco descuidada, ya no tenía las curvas de su juventud, sus caderas estaban más anchas, pero sus pechos se veían más grandes, era la primera vez que se ponía algo tan entallado en mucho tiempo y quizás se sentía tan rara por eso, la ropa holgada le ayudaba a ocultar sus atributos.

Salió para que Hanabi la viera y ésta sonrió.

— Te ves maravillosa… te ves perfecta.

— No lo sé… quizás una talla más grande…

— Nada de eso. — Miró a la vendedora. — Nos llevamos este.

Hinata se sonrojó.

— No es necesario… en serio…

— Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado… tienes que verte increíble esta noche.

Hinata agradeció a su hermana y entró a cambiarse.

En cambio, la castaña se sintió alegre de poder hacer algo por su hermana, pues ella había dedicado su vida a velar por ella, aunque de alguna firma se sentía que estaba traicionando a Naruto. Su cuñado la cuidó junto a Hinata desde que tenía 11 años, pero cuando murió su padre, fue Naruto quien habló con ella y le hizo ver que no era la única que estaba afectada por su reciente pérdida.

Naruto fue un gran apoyo para que ambas salieran adelante, pero él había fallecido y su hermana debía continuar con su vida, seguramente el rubio querría eso. Así que ahora ella iba a ser su apoyo y les iba a dar un empujoncito, Itachi Uchiha parecía ser un buen hombre.

Por otro lado, a Hanabi le sorprendió la poca resistencia que puso Hinata para aceptar el vestido, siendo que siempre fue muy renuente a aceptar ayuda y entonces comprendió que tal vez a ella le gustaba Itachi y que realmente quería impresionarlo esa noche, pero que, por su naturaleza tímida, se limitaba a agradecer la ropa. Sonrió, ojalá todo saliera bien.

Pagaron el vestido y pasaron por un par de tiendas más para buscar unos zapatos que combinaran, después marcharon a comprar el helado, pues ya habían tardado bastante y los niños estaban solos.

.

.

.

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde, mientras Himawari ayudaba a su madre a arreglarse. Ella le pasaba los cosméticos y le ayudaba a elegir el color de sus aretes. Había rizado su cabello y lo tenía suelto.

— Pareces una princesa, mamá — Comentó la niña mientras la mujer pintaba sus labios de rojo.

— Gracias. — Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

— Me gustaría ser igual de linda que tu mamá.

Hinata le indicó que se acercara y mientras la abrazaba, señaló el reflejo de ambas en el espejo.

— Ya eres hermosa, Himawari, eres la niña más linda del mundo.

La pequeña se sonrojó.

— Mamá… ¿Vas a ir a una cita con Itachi-san?

— Iremos a un evento del hospital — Le respondió Hinata mientras comenzaba a cepillar el cabello de la niña.

— Itachi-san es bueno, el otro día dijo que me regalará un peluche gigante en mi cumpleaños — Usó sus manitas para ilustrar lo que entendía por gigante.

— Entonces… ¿Ya no te dan miedo los médicos? — Preguntó Hinata mientras Himawari se ponía de pie y saltaba.

— No, y menos si son como Itachi-san — Negó y bostezó. — Iré con Hanabi-oba

Hinata asintió y la niña marchó corriendo. La mayor miró el reloj y supo que en cualquier momento Itachi llegaría, por lo que tomó su abrigo negro y se lo colocó, estaba bastante nerviosa cuando de pronto una pequeña melena rubia se asomó por su puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo, Bolt? — Preguntó al ver que no decía nada.

— ¿Segura que tienes que ir? — Le era extraño ver a su madre vestida de esa forma, su madre ya era hermosa todos los días, pero por alguna razón no le gustó la idea de que ella se maquillara y peinara para salir con el "intruso".

— Será agradable convivir con adultos en esa reunión.

— Pero todo el día estás con adultos, los fines de semana son para estar en casa — Debía utilizar todo lo que se le ocurriera. Sasuke-oji estuvo de acuerdo en que su mamá no debía salir con Itachi, por lo tanto, sentía que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

— Mañana podríamos ir al parque — Comentó Hinata sin percatarse de la desesperación de su hijo.

— Mañana tengo que hacer tarea, no puedo salir. Pero si te quedas, hago hoy mi tarea.

Ella sacó un frasco y se lo acercó a Bolt.

— ¿Te gusta? — El niño lo olfateó y asintió. Ella sonrió y se puso de aquella fragancia.

— Mamá…— Bolt iba a comenzar a pedirle que no se fuera cuando de pronto se escuchó el timbre de la casa.

Hinata miró a su rubio hijo y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Pórtate bien con Hanabi-chan, nos vemos en la mañana.

— ¿No vendrás a dormir? — Su madre nunca había dormido lejos de ellos, no que él recordara.

— Llegaré cuando ustedes estén dormidos, ahora, sé amable con Hima y tu tía. — Y marchó.

El niño estaba tan molesto porque su madre se marchó que no notó la mirada de felicidad de ella mientras terminaba de perfurmarse. Tal vez, si hubiera puesto un poco de atención habría comprendido que su mamá se veía más feliz desde que Itachi Uchiha había llegado a cenar a su casa. Pero era egoísta y pensaba que su mamá solo necesitaba de ellos dos para ser feliz.

Itachi entró a la casa y los brazos de Himawari lo recibieron.

— Itachi-san — Saludó Hinata desde las escaleras y él quedó sin aliento al verla. De pronto Bolt bajó corriendo tras su madre y se dirigió al hombre con la intención de decirle que dejara en paz a su mamá, cuando sintió que su tía lo tomaba de la playera.

— Déjalos, o yo te molestaré cuando tengas novia.

— Yo no quiero tener novia, las niñas son raras y molestas. — Respondió ante las palabras de su tía y ella sonrió.

— ¿Así que eso piensas de Sarada-chan? — El niño se sonrojó y desvió la mirada molesto.

Entonces ambos vieron como Itachi dejaba a Himawari en el suelo y ella corría hacía ellos, mientras Hinata sujetaba el brazo del Uchiha y ella les dedicaba una última sonrisa al salir por la puerta.

Iban en el auto negro en su habitual silencio, la única diferencia era que, por primera vez, Itachi se sentía ansioso y no sabía por qué. Sabía que Hinata era hermosa, pero aquella noche estaba radiante, ese vestido se ceñía como una segunda piel y ese escote… esa mujer era su perdición, estaba seguro.

— Te ves hermosa esta noche — Dijo sin apartar la mirada del frente.

— Gracias… — Hinata se sentía como una colegiala, no podía creer que a sus 32 años se sintiera tan nerviosa. — Tú te ves muy guapo en traje.

Ella acostumbraba verlo en bata o con camisas de vestir, pero nunca había tenido la posibilidad de verlo en traje y definitivamente resaltaba sus rasgos y lo hacía ver más imponente… más sexy…

— La cena no será muy larga… Tsunade-sama, la directora del hospital, va a presentar a los nuevos compañeros médicos, hará la cena en su honor y todo lo que se recaude servirá para ampliar la sala de urgencias.

— Suena bien…

Y la sonrisa de ella lo tranquilizó. Aún tenía en mente el beso que le había dado en la semana… ella había llorado, pero a pesar de todo, estaba esa noche ahí, luciendo espectacular. Itachi quería creer que ella también deseaba que lo suyo funcionara.

Pronto llegaron al salón, donde fueron recibidos por el valet parking, quien se llevó el carro y ellos pudieron entrar sin retraso alguno.

Sus colegas médicos lo saludaron al llegar, Hinata no conocía a nadie, excepto a la secretaría de Itachi que andaba por las mesas con el que parecía ser su esposo, fuera de ahí, todos eran rostros desconocidos para ella.

— Uchiha-san, le presento a mi esposa Konan — Dijo un hombre de cabello naranja mientras daba una palmada a Itachi.

— Es un placer conocer a la esposa de Yahiko-san — Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a la hermosa mujer de cabello corto y señaló a Hinata. — Yo le presento a Hinata Hyuuga. — La aludida asintió y sonrió.

— No sabía que era casado, Uchiha-san…

Él sonrió enigmáticamente y ni negó ni aceptó aquello, y a su acompañante eso no le molestó.

Continuaron las presentaciones un rato más, definitivamente que el médico Uchiha estuviera acompañado de una bella mujer, desanimó por completo al personal femenino del hospital.

— Gracias — Le susurró Itachi al oído, ella lo miró un poco confundida — Es que por fin me dejarán en paz — Y señaló a un grupo de mujeres lamentaban su pérdida.

Ella sonrió.

— De nada — Y dio un trago a su champagne.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no asistía a un evento así. Cuando más chica, su padre los llevaba a eventos similares, por lo que Hinata conocía la etiqueta de esos lugares, así que no tuvo problemas para desenvolverse durante la cena y de alguna manera terminó ganándose a los colegas de Itachi.

— Bella mujer la que te acompaña, Itachi-san — Le dijo Kisame, el corpulento paramédico que solía acompañarlo a fumar en la azotea de vez en cuando.

— Te lo tenías bien escondido — Deidara, uno de los enfermeros que llevaban poco tiempo en el hospital.

El Uchiha asintió. Hinata había ido al tocador y la esperaba ansioso. Iba a proponerle que después del brindis se marcharan a su departamento... al final de cuenta ambos tenían algo de qué hablar.

Justo cuando la peliazul regresó a su lado, fueron abordados por la directora del hospital.

— Itachi-sensei, es un placer verte tan atractivo esta noche — Le sonrió, ella era una mujer que el Uchiha respetaba mucho. La rubia miró a Hinata — Hola querida... — La rubia la miró fijamente.

— Ella es Hinata Hyuuga — Dijo Itachi, mientras la peliazul estrechaba su mano con la de la rubia.

— Siento como si te hubiera visto antes — Comentó Tsunade tratando de hacer que su mente funcionara, pero las copas de alcohol se lo impedían.

En cambio Hinata sintió que era la primera vez que se veían, así que pensó que ella debió haberla confundido con alguien más.

— Tsunade-sama, es hora de hacer el brindis — Indicó Shizune, su asistente.

— Bien, vamos a ganar dinero — Exclamó la rubia ante la vergüenza del personal del hospital, era un evento de beneficiencia pero su directora parecía estar en medio de un casino.

.

.

.

Había sido una velada muy tranquila y Hinata estaba contenta de haber aceptado ir. Ahora se encontraba en el elevador, subiendo al departamento de itachi, sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía. Itachi sostenía su mano desde que habían bajado del automóvil y de alguna forma eso la hacía sentir más segura. Su rostro tranquilo y sereno le daba la fuerza para continuar con lo que fuera que les esperaba cuando las puertas del elevador se abriera.

Pero cuando las puertas se abrieron, Itachi la guió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su apartamento, el cual abrió con tecleando un número en la pequeña pantalla que estaba del lado derecho de la pared. Cuando la puerta se abrió la dejó pasar primero y tomó su abrigo y prendió las luces.

Era un lugar pequeño, perfecto para un hombre soltero y que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa. Tenía una cocina-comedor con una mesa para cuatro personas, una sala con dos sillones y televisión, dos habitaciones y un baño completo, eso era todo.

— Es muy simple, pero es mi hogar — Respondió Itachi.

Ella le sonrió, ese lugar era como un reflejo del hombre que estaba a su lado, era ordenado, sobrio y de buen gusto.

— Es un sitio agradable. — Se sentó en el sofá y puso su bolso de mano a un lado de ella.

— ¿Quieres café o té?

— Estoy bien... quizás un poco de agua.

Él asintió y unos minutos después regresó con dos vasos con agua.

— ¿Lo pasaste bien? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Sí, todos fueron muy amables — Dijo ella mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello. — Me lo pasé muy bien.

— Me alegra oír eso — Se quitó el saco y aflojó su corbata.

— ¿Y... ahora qué sigue? — Preguntó ella sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Itachi respiró lentamente, sentía que cualquier movimiento brusco bastaría para romper el ambiente que se había formado entre ellos.

— Lo que tu quieras — Le dijo en voz baja y le sonrió.

Hinata alzó su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Itachi. Él realmente le gustaba mucho... hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan amada... tan deseada como mujer...

Él se sorprendió de que fuera ella quien iniciara el contacto entre sus labios, pero no perdió tiempo y tirando al suelo el bolso de ella, se acercó y la reclamó suya. La acercó a su cuerpo y acarició su cabello, respirando su fragancia hipnotizadora.

— Hinata... yo quiero hacer esto contigo... pero solo si estás segura — Pero ella lo calló con sus labios y él no puso más resistencia. Él no tenía problemas en tomarla en ese mismo lugar, pero ella se merecía lo mejor que él pudiera darle.— Vamos a mi habitación.

Caminaron tomados de las manos, y al llegar a la habitación, Itachi le pidió que se diera la vuelta, para de esa manera poder bajar el cierre y dejar caer el vestido, quedando así ella en ropa interior. Ella se dio prisa y para sorpresa de Itachi lo empujó suavemente para que se sentara en la cama, donde se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a besar su cuello. Aquello lo excitó de sobremanera, sentirla sobre sus piernas solo ayudó a acrecentar el tamaño de su miembro, el cual comenzó a doler ante su despertar. Pero no tenía prisa, quería saber lo que ella haría, quería dejarla tomar la iniciativa y disfrutar de todas sus caricias.

Pronto ella comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, botón por botón hasta abrirla por completo y dejar ver la playera blanca que él vestía y de la cual se deshizo él mismo. Entonces Hinata se abrazó a él y comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras besaba sus labios. Itachi acariciaba su cabello mientras con otra mano buscaba el seguro de su sostén para liberar sus senos. Fue entonces que logró su cometido y pudo ver que el sonrojo se acrecentaba en el rostro de ella, y se sintió orgulloso de ser quien la tuviera a su lado esa noche.

Ella volvió a empujarlo e Itachi quedó acostado en la cama, al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía de pie y desabrochaba el pantalón que tanto le estorbaba. Pronto pudo abrirlo y lo deslizó por sus piernas, y fue entonces que quedaron en las mismas condiciones. Ella se subió sobre él a horcadas, y se entregaron a una danza de caricias y caminos de besos.

Ella resultó ser más apasionada de lo que esperaba, y eso le encantó, la fuerza con la que sus uñas lo arañaban y la suplica silenciosa de que entrara en ella. Pero aún no era momento, quería devolverle un poco de todas las emociones que ella le causaba. En un rápido movimiento cambió de posición con ella, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y la besó con pasión, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, acariciando su lengua y embrigándose de los gemidos que ella dejaba escapar.

Entones jaló dos de sus almohadas y la levantó para colocarlas bajo su cuerpo y ella lo miró extrañada, pero cuando el retomó los besos, comenzó a bajar, primero chupando y lamiendo los senos, sin dejar de masajearlos y moverlos de un lado a otro. Después, sin quitar sus manos de sus pechos, besó su vientre, besó la cicatriz de una lejana cesárea y continuó bajando. Soltó los hermosos senos que había observado con deseo toda la noche y tomó sus caderas, alzándolas y haciendo oídos sordos a las débiles palabras de Hinata, que decían que le daba vergüenza que la viera en esa zona. Pero él, preciso como solo las manos de un médico podían ser, quitó la última prenda y acercó su lengua a los labios de su vagina para comenzar a saborearla, a probar y sorber todo lo que ella le daba. Acarició su clítoris y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo mientras sostenía sus caderas, pues ella había comenzado a contorcionarse del placer que él le estaba dando.

— I... Itachi... — Gimió con una mezcla de pena y placer, todo se borró en su mente y lo único que podía hacer era empujar sus caderas esperando intensificar el placer que de por sí ya era apremiante. — Ahh...

Pronto notó que ella estaba a punto de explotar, así que, con ayuda de sus dedos le proporcionó el primer orgasmo de la noche. Ella gritó y con un último suspiro, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse, ante el golpe de emociones que la noqueó por unos segundos.

Verla acostada, sonrojada y a su merced, acrecentó el dolor en su miembro, así que se deshizo de sus boxers y subió de nuevo sobre la mujer, quien para su sorpresa, imitó el mismo movimiento que él hizo antes y cambio lugar, quedando sentada sobre su pelvis, desde donde comenzó un sensual movimiento que solo consiguió poner duro al Uchiha.

Ella comenzó a besarlo con pasión y cuando menos lo esperó, ella introdujo su miembro en su vagina y entonces las cosas se volvieron borrosas para él. Las olas de placer lo recorrían de arriba a abajo, jamás esperó que ella se moviera de esa manera tan sensual, mientras rasguñaba su espalda y se pegaba a él como queriendo fundise en un solo ser. Mientras brincaba, sus senos lo golpeaban y aquello lo llevó a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sin salirse de ella, la acostó y se acomodó entre sus piernas para poder besarla mientras la embestía con fuerza y ritmo. Ambos comenzarón a gemir, pues estaban pronto a terminar, pero con un destello de sensatez, Itachi se esforzó por retrasar su propio orgasmo, intensificó las embestidas y justo cuando sentía que ella se estremecía, salió y dejó que su semilla se esparciera por la cama, mientras las oleadas de placer lo hacían caer sobre el cuerpo caliente de ella.

Una vez que recuperaron el aliento, Itachi la abrazó y jaló su sábana destendida para cubrir el cuerpo de ambos, no quería que ninguno de los dos se enfermara por el brusco cambio de temperatura, pues sabía por experiencia que el clima de su departamento solía ser frío.

— ¿Estás cansada? — Preguntó mientras la veía acurrucarse apoyando su espalda contra él.

— Un poco... — Respondió con un hilo de voz.— Mmm... ¿Itachi-san?

— Dime.

— ¿Crees que sea correcto esto?

Pensó qué responder por un segundo.

— Sí ambos lo queremos, sí...

— ¿Entonces, qué sigue? — De nuevo esa pregunta. — Quiero decir, si solo será lo que acaba de ocurrir, solo tienes que decirlo... — Era una mujer adulta y comprendía que a veces solo había atracción física, que el hecho de que dos personas compartieran la cama podía no significar nada más que placer momentáneo.

— Creo que las cosas han pasado bastante rápido, pero estoy seguro de que no quiero una aventura de una noche. — Habló con claridad mientras se recargaba en su codo para poder verla — Me gustaría que fueras mi novia y pudiéramos salir los cuatro, y ver si posible que me acepten en su familia.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

— No creo que Himawari tenga inconvenientes con eso, pero Bolt...

— Sé que está influenciado por mi hermano, creo que debo hablarte de eso.— Ella se volteó para verlo de frente y escuchándolo atentamente —Sasuke no me habla por algo que sucedió hace 10 años, se trata de una chica llamada Ino. Ella fue el primer amor de Sasuke a sus 17 años. — Hizo una pausa. — Estudiaron juntos desde pequeños y en su último año de preparatoria, ella le dio el sí. Salieron durante varios años y las cosas parecían ir realmente bien entre ellos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntó Hinata.

— Ino era una joven muy hermosa, pero por lo mismo comenzó a volverse sumamente vanidosa. El salir con Sasuke solo ayudó a que su ego creciera más y de pronto ya no era suficiente para ella salir con el chico más popular de la preparatoria. Cuando entraron a la universidad, ella comenzó a salir con chicos mayores y a engañar a mi hermano. Para entonces yo ya no vivía en la misma casa que mis padres, me había conseguido un compañero de cuarto con quien rentaba un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad. Así que una noche, cuando salí con mis amigos de la universidad, reconocí a Ino bailando de una manera muy sugerente con varios chicos de la universidad. Ella me vio y me suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos que no le dijera nada a Sasuke... y le hice caso, no tanto por ella, sino porque yo sabía cuanto la quería Sasuke y no quería verlo sufrir... ese fue mi primer error.

Itachi se acostó y observó el blanco techo de su habitación oscura.

— Entiendo tu deseo de resguardarlo, los hermanos mayores siempre queremos lo mejor para los menores. — Respondió Hinata mientras comenzaba a acariciar el cabello largo y suelto de él.

— Sí, pero eso no fue todo. Algunos años después, cuando me gradué, una noche yo llegué a mi departamento y la encontré muy ebria afuera de mi casa. Me dijo que se había peleado con sus padres, y que la habían echado de su casa, pero que había llamado a Sasuke y él le había dicho que se quedara conmigo puesto que él había salido de viaje con nuestros padres. Ese día mi compañero no estaba y pensé que ella podría dormir en el cuarto de él, así que la dejé entrar, me dirigí a mi habitación y me quedé profundamente dormido. — Itachi cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por su rostro. — En la mañana me despertó el grito de furia de Sasuke, quien entró con mi llave de emergencia, y cuando miré a mi alrededor Ino estaba dormida desnuda junto a mi. Cuando intenté explicarle a Sasuke lo sucedido, ella mintió y dijo que ambos teníamos una relación desde hace tiempo. Todo se volvió caótico, y al final, Ino remató diciendo que yo había sido mejor amante que él. — Hizo una pausa de nuevo, de alguna forma ese recuerdo aún lo llenaba de molestia. — Para alguien como Sasuke, que creció bajo mi sombra de niño genio, debió reabrir viejas heridas, así que aquel fue el fin de nuestra relación. — Abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a la mujer que acariciaba su cabello — Que su primer amor le dijera que prefería a su hermano mayor había sido el colmo a todos los años que nuestro padre se la pasó comparándolo conmigo, y nada de lo que yo diga hará cambiar de opinión a Sasuke. Supe que un par de años después Sasuke conoció a Sakura y se marcharon a vivir juntos, después de eso solo tuve noticias de él a través de mi madre, pues mi padre me retiró el habla cuando decidí estudiar medicina.

Hinata continuó acariciando su cabello, tratando de consolar el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos.

— Debió ser difícil para ambos.

Itachi se sentó y miró fijamente a Hinata.

— Él no está de acuerdo en que yo tenga una relación contigo, pero creo que ya aguanté muchos desplantes de su parte, si tu me aceptas, quiero estar contigo y los niños.

— Siento meterte en más problemas con Sasuke-kun — Desvió la mirada — Desde que murió Naruto, él trató de tomar su lugar, por eso trata a los niños como si fueran suyos...

— ¿Alguna vez él te...? — Pero ella no lo dejó terminar la pregunta.

— No, él siempre ha sido muy unido a Sakura-chan, me refiero a que él ha tratado de cumplir con las cosas que le tocaban a Naruto, como ser la figura paterna de Hima y Bolt... ir con ellos a los festivales deportivos, llevarlos en su espalda, comprarles lo que pidieran... Creo que debe ser difícil para él imaginar que tu puedas tomar ese papel.

Ella tenía razón. Volvía a enfrentarse al ego herido de Sasuke, el mismo que los separó hace 10 años ahora no le permitía estar con esa pequeña familia.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú para tus hijos?

Hinata detuvo su suave tacto y fue su turno de desviar la mirada.

— En realidad no lo sé... jamás esperé encontrarme en una situación así. He pasado los últimos seis años tratando de mantener a flote mi hogar y dejando que los demás me ayudaran a suplir la ausencia de Naruto y la mía, pues paso la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Ha sido... difícil — Sus ojos brillaron como preludio de las lágrimas. — He intentado estar con ellos todo el tiempo posible, pero no puedo... lo que yo quisiera... es un poco de ayuda...

Itachi la sintió estremecerse, así que la abrazó.

— Es mi culpa que Bolt se comporte de esa manera, yo debería pasar más tiempo con ellos y no Sasuke o sus tíos... — Y se aferró al pecho desnudo de Itachi, quien la sostenía con firmeza. — Ha sido muy difícil todo... desde que Naruto y Jiraiya se fueron, las cosas solo se complicaron cada vez más...

¿Jiraiya-sama también estaba muerto? Itachi lo recordaba como un hombre adulto, pero muy saludable y entregado a su trabajo como escritor de novelas eróticas... ¿Qué había sucedido en esa familia?

— ¿Por qué Sasuke es tan sobre protector con los niños? ¿Cómo sucedió todo? — Ella se separó un poco de Itachi y limpió sus lágrimas.

— ¿Podíamos beber algo mientras te cuento? — Ella obervó el reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran las 3 de la madrugada.

Él asintió y se puso de pie mientras juntaba la ropa de ambos, la cual había quedado en el suelo.

— Toma — Le dio una playera blanca suya, el vestido no sería muy cómodo para conversar y tal vez no lo dejaría concentrarse adecuadamente.

Ella tomó la prenda y se puso de pie, se colocó su ropa interior y la playera blanca. Fueron a la cocina del Uchiha y puso a calentar agua.

— Es una historia un poco larga — Dijo sin muchos ánimos. — Nunca se lo he contado a nadie ni a ninguna de las personas con las que he salido después de Naruto.

Itachi alzó una ceja, entre sorprendido, celoso y divertido.

— ¿Has salido con más personas?

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada.

— También es parte de la historia.— Dijo sin mirarlo y con una expresión un poco triste.

Itachi comprendió que aquella mujer guardaba demasiadas cosas, más de lo que podría imaginarse jamás.

— ¿Té o café?

— Té, por favor. — Y se sentó en una silla del pequeño comedor.

Itachi sirvió agua en dos tazas y colocó una bolsita de té verde en cada una. Tal vez la bebida era una forma en que ella podría romper con el nudo que se comenzaba a formar en su garganta, más que un mero pretexto para vestirse como pensó en un primer momento, debido al carácter tan tímido de ella.

Le entregó su taza y ella la contempló. Después de un momento de silencio, ella lo miró y entonces ambos supieron que gustaban del otro, tanto como para abrir sus viejas heridas. Aún si no podían ayudar al otro a cicatrizar, podrían ayudarse a hacer más llevadera la carga que cada uno llevaba.

— Naruto-kun murió hace un poco más de seis años... — Comenzó a contar ella, mientras Itachi sentía que las manos le sudaban.

No solo iba a escuchar la historia de vida de esa mujer y esos pequeños niños, sino que también iba a conocer lo que había sucedido con el mocoso rubio que solía pedirle todos los fines de semana que le enseñara artes marciales. El niño que corría junto a su hermano y que había sido el único en decirle que Sasuke era mejor que él.

Justo hasta ese momento Itachi comprendió al dimensión de las cosas, y el porqué quizás la reacción de Sasuke no había sido tan exagerada. Naruto había sido un chico importante en su vida y recién estaba entendiendo de verdad que estaba muerto. Por que no es lo mismo que te digan que alguien ya no está, a que te cuenten con santo y seña cómo fue que se apagó su vida.

Ahora ya no le parecía tan descabellada la idea de beber un poco de té caliente.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

El próximo capítulo sabremos qué ocurrió con Naruto, Jiraiya, Hinata, los niños y Sasuke hace poco más de seis años. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y como anunciaba al inicio, el fic pasa a ser clasificación M. Debo admitir que éste lemon me salió super natural, de verdad no tenía pensado escribir algo así en este fic, pero ya tenía ganas de escribir algo donde Hinata tomara la iniciativa (pues por ser madre no significa que no tuviera deseos carnales, ¿O no?) así que creo que quedó bien el momento. Hay veces en que los personajes hablan y eligen solitos el rumbo que quieren tomar en el fic, y está vez fue de esa manera.

Pero ojalá ustedes puedan decirme qué les pareció.

Respecto a Neji y Sarada, no pensé en ellos cuando diseñé la historia. Pensé en Sasuke y Sakura como los tíos ricos sin hijos, pero creo que Sarada podría darle unos jalones de orejas a Bolt, así que la veremos el próximo capítulo.

Quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaración sobre las edades.

Itachi 38

Sasuke 35

Sakura 34

Hinata 32

Y Naruto murió a los 29, era tres años mayor que Hinata y de la misma edad que Sasuke

Hanabi y Konohamaru 28

Bolt 9 y pronto va a cumplir 10

Himawari tiene recién cumplidos 6, tenía meses de nacida cuando Naruto murió, pero abordaré eso en el próximo capítulo.

Errores de dedo los modificaré al leer el capítulo publicado.

 ** _Un enorme agradecimiento a:_**

 **MikaSyo:** Hola! Ya tuvimos la historia de los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke fue herido por su primer amor y culpa a su hermano, pero va más allá de eso, remonta a las tristezas de Sasuke al sentirse inferior a su hermano. Itachi se ha rendido un poco respecto a su hermano, pero por eso le pide ayuda a Hinata para que no se dejen separar por Sasuke, quien se alguna forma se siente responsable de la familia de su amigo, aunque hasta el próximo capítulo sabremos por qué Sasuke insiste cuidarlos. Muchísimas gracias por escribir y bueno, me alegra de que te gustara la historia. Nos leemos pronto! :D

 **Momochan:** Yeii!En el próximo capítulo sabremos qué ocurrió con Naruto y todo el mundo hace seis años! :D ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por tu review y te mando muchos saludos!

 **Tsuki:** Hola! No se si sea sobredimensionado, creo que Sasuke necesita un buen psicologo para superar los traumas que su padre le ocacionó. Aún no se si meter a la familia del Uchiha en esto, pero ya veremos. Pero en todo caso sí está actuando de manera egoísta Sasuke, pero ya veremos en el próximo capítulo más razones para su actuar que no se si justifiquen que sea tan protector con Hinata y los niños o no. Agradezco infinitamente tu review, tus palabras me animan a continuar con energía :) y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy jeje. Nos leemos pronto!

 **Adrit126:** Sabremos más de lo que ha pasado con Sasuke y Sakura estos años que Itachi estuvo lejos en el próximo capítulo, tendremos a un Bolt más decidido a alejar a Itachi y va a poner manos a la obra. Agradezco mucho tus palabras y me alegra de que te haya gustado la historia, y por fin sabremos qué pasó con Naruto hace seis años. Te mando muchos saludos! Nos leemos pronto! :D

 **Blacklady Hyuuga:** Este fic es gracias a ti, así que agradezco tus comentarios y bueno, te responderé por PM.

 **Komorebi-chama:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que Itachi y Hinata me quedaron IC, en realidad Itachi es un personaje muy noble, no me causa tantos problemas como Sasuke o Kakashi pero siempre me queda la duda de si lo estoy haciendo bien. Tendremos un poco más de Bolt el próximo capítulo, ya le declaró la guerra a Itachi, pero va a juntar a sus amigos para que le den una lección al "intruso". Imagino que Himawari sería feliz de que Itachi se quedara con ellos, o sea, ella quiere a su tío Sasuke pero lo ve solo como un tío, al ser más pequeña, estuvo más tiempo con su madre, en cambio Bolt si pasó más tiempo con sus tíos y por eso adoptó a Sasuke como su figura paterna, en cambio Hima no tiene esa fijación con Sasuke, la está proyectando más con Itachi. Debido algunos comentarios, decidí incluir a Sarada y bueno, sobre Neji, no lo tenía en mente, así que pensaré qué hacer con él. Te agradezco mucho tu review y te mando muchos saludos! :D

 **Suzume:** Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! :D Saludos!

 **fadebila:** Gracias por el review, aquí está la conti. Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo! Besos! :D

 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** Hola! Muchas gracias por escribir, tus palabras sobre el fic, me animaron muchísimo. Originalmente pensaba hacer tres capítulos, uno de inicio, otro de desarrollo y el final, pero por el increíble recibimiento ya lo he extendido a seis capítulos y estoy pensando en un epílogo, pues el final va a estar de infarto xD jaja pero no digo más sobre eso. Adivinaste xD la cena tuvo un final sexual y bueno, creo que ambos ya querían pero sus carácteres tan tranquilos no los dejaba externar sus deseos, así que aprovecharon la primera oportunidad solos jaja. Muchísimas gracias por tu review y ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo y el lemon jeje Te mando muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto! :D

 **Yin:** Gracias por el review! :D aquí está la continuación y ojalá te guste! Saludos!

Y también quiero agradecer a todos los que han marcado esta historia como su favorita y a los que se han suscrito para recibir alertas de actualización, su apoyo me incentiva a continuar con este fic y los otros.

Jueves 02 de octubre del 2017


End file.
